mid summer night's passion
by lemmonygoodness
Summary: mirokuxsango .modern. miroku and songo are marryed and have a child. fluff and lemmon. oneshot. will continue if i get enough ideas and or reviews.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters! But Misora is mine mine all mine muahahahahahaha

All day the image of her breathtaking face would light up in his head, distracting him from work. Her jet black, straight hair cropped around those brown eyes that he would love getting lost in and then if he wouldn't snap out of it, his mind would wander to the image of her body. Every detail of every curve, the outline of her full mouth and that intoxicating scent of her skin.  
Moving from his study to the kitchen, stretching his arms over his head, his torso stretching out under his black t-shirt, looking out through the window knowing that it was far later than midnight.

He felt arms slide around his waist, hugging his body backwards.

"Hey you," Sango said as he turned around, smiling at her. He took in a sharp breath. Her hair was up in a high pony-tail, the ends brushing her lower back. The smooth tops of her breasts just showing from the tight tank-top she had on and her, long legs endless in the small running shorts. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, intertwining his fingers through her slender ones. She tugged at them before he could say anything.

"Sango…" he began but she cut him off "Shhhh you'll wake Misora" she said, putting a finger to his lips. "What are you doing up?" she whispered as she began to walk away from him, pouring water into the teapot and putting it on the stove. He grimaced shaking his head, "it's just these dreams again"

"Hmmm" she mumbled in reply.

"But I know of one thing that will get them off my mind." He said coming up behind her stroking her backside. "Miroku you perverted monk" Sango said softly turning to face him and letting him wrap her in his embrace. As he began to nibble her neck she looked in to his dark eyes and whispered "we already have Misora"

"And we cannot have more because?" he said in reply giggling softly she led him over to the living room and sat down on the floor in front f the now empty fire place. Sitting just looking at each other memorizing every detail they had not know how long they had been there until the teapot "squealed" and they both jumped breathing heavily now Her knees were up, her hands folded on her abs and her chest lifted and fell- his eyes locked on her. She looked at him, noticing his breath was a lot more ragged than it usually was. His dark shirt clung to his toned chest and arms, a light sheen of sweat over his neck. She sat up, an indescribable urge to kiss him overcoming her. She leaned forward to lightly brush her lips against his, but he caught her arms, pulling her closer, holding her so she couldn't move away and pressed his lips hard against hers- making his intentions very clear. His tongue against hers as she gave into the kiss, her body flushed against his. She pulled back quickly, whispering into his ear.

"I should get the tea."

Rushing o grab to pot off the stove and hurrying back to his waiting arms  
she tugged at his shirt, her voice low and urgent. "Where were we?"

But he grasped her wrist pulling her closer, looking at her fiercely. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, her soft breasts pressed hard against his chest as she kissed him - savoring the feel of his warm mouth on hers. He groaned lightly his fingers sliding up her back under the tight top, his fingers easily snapping the clasp of her bra. She felt him grow harder against her upper thigh as she delicately ran her lips down the side of his face from under his ear to his jaw line, the tip of her tongue tracing over his searing skin.

She grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, desire overcoming her senses. She badly wanted to feel his rough, hard body on hers and impatiently pulled her own top off, her black bra dropping to the floor. She scratched her nails down his chest as she lowered to her knees and his head tilted back in pleasure.

Her hands pulled down his pajama pants, revealing his cock straining against his boxer-briefs just as his fingers pulled down the pony-tail, releasing her raven hair to fall down her shoulders. His fingers curled in her hair as he felt her hands slide off the briefs, and wrap around his very erect, slick cock. Her soft bottom lip brushed over the head, underneath the tip and he groaned violently looking down at her in front of him. Her right hand slid up and down, almost like she was making a path for her mouth to follow and her left slid up over his hip bone to his taut abs. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to control his breathing as her fingers fluttered against his shaft-pumping, his entire cock completely rigid and slick.

She looked up at him at smiled slowly, her tongue flickering against the top again and he let out a groan again. Right then he moved his hands down to her shoulders, pulling her up and leaning down to drag her shorts off. She leaned against the smooth wall behind her. Miroku hooked his fingers into the black stringy thong that was all she now wore, ripping them off as his hands slid up over her smooth thighs, cupping her ass,  
before crushing her mouth to his again savagely.

His hands roughly hoisting her up and leaning her against the wall slightly, making sure to place his arms against her back to minimize the discomfort. But the worry of discomfort was the last thing on Sango's mind. She whimpered helplessly as his breath washed over her neck, feeling his strong thighs push hers apart. She locked her legs around his waist, holding on tightly, one of his arms behind her while the other clutched her under the knee. He entered her slowly, taking his time to let her open up to him. She let out a low, purring moan, her back slightly arched against him. She bit her lip as he slid further in, her arms clinging to his back. His eyes searched hers as his cock slipped all the way in and he felt her nipples chafing his chest as she began to rock against him, moving her hips just slightly. He got the answer he was looking for.

He rocked into her, his hips driving forward, the feeling of her lithe legs wrapped around his waist intoxicating. He rested his chin against her shoulder for a second, breathing in her scent heavily and then kissed hers lightly as he started going faster. Her body moving up and down as he fucked her completely, her sighs quickly turning to moans and whimpers.

"Please don't stop," she begged him. He pushed her down hard as if a reply. She was totally his and there was no way he could stop even if he wanted to until they were both completely numb and spent, clasped in each others arms. He pulled away from the wall, still holding her up and turned around, lowering down to the soft floor. Her back pressed against the warm fuzzy shag carpet s as he positioned himself over her, his pulsating cock still moving within her.

She lowered her feet to the ground, splaying them wider for him. His hands leveraged next to her shoulders as he thrust forward hard. Hers grasped his forearms tightly each forward push sending pulsating shocks through her stretched out, gorgeous body. His hands trailed to her breasts as he began to quicken his pace, feeling her get intensely close. Her whole body was tight and her moans and sharp intakes of breath began getting louder. His fingers rubbed against her hard nipples, immediately sending a wave of shivers down the length of her body. Her nails dug hard into his flesh, egging him on. Urging him to fuck her faster, make her come incredibly hard and feel her surrender to him.

His mind was blurred all he could think about was coming with her. He couldn't talk anymore – his back completely tensed as he drove down- lost in the moment.  
Her back arched forcefully, her eyes closed, her mouth open to his. She felt herself on the brink of release. She called out his name in ecstasy, wave after wave searing through her and into him. He gasped, feeling her tighten around him and forced out the last few thrusts until he finally exploded.

Feeling her body under his convulsing with spasms as his cock drove into her, watching her face as she came with him. Giving up to the sensation, he emptied out, his breath catching as he groaned into her ear. He felt his heart beating wildly and realized as he pressed her body to his that his wasn't the only one. After a while, they got up slowly and wore their clothes, making their way to the over stuffed couch. As they sat down Miroku looked at her.

"You have no idea how much I love you."

She leaned back in the seat, her hair falling over her eyes as she smiled slowly at him.  
"If it's half as much as I love you – then it's a lot."

He chuckled and kissed her slowly, cupping her face in his hand.

"Mommy, Daddy?" they heard and as their little girl came fumbling down the stairs

"I'll get that tea" Sango whispered getting up and moving to the stove "Is some thing wrong my little Misora?" Miroku asked walking over and scooping her up into his arms

"No not really…but"

She said snuggling into her fathers arms

"But what Misora?" Sango called from the kitchen.

Cliffy if you want me to continue review!!!!!!! Please please flames welcome and ideas welcome! Will continue if I get inspired or more ideas or enough reviews!


End file.
